


Kai's Late Night Session

by RaonOfDemons



Series: Kai's Growing Up [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Boners, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaonOfDemons/pseuds/RaonOfDemons
Summary: Kai is awake in the middle of the night after thinking about the lesson he had with Mako earlier, but soon his mind begins to wander to Tenzin during an air bending lesson one day...
Series: Kai's Growing Up [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713418
Kudos: 11





	Kai's Late Night Session

Kai tossed and turned that night. He had struggled to fall asleep as he couldn’t stop thinking about what happened earlier today. Never had he felt something so amazing before! The moment he had with Mako felt special to him. He could not wait for the next night to come. Mako said he had another lesson to teach him, but Kai had no idea what it was. Also, why at night?

Kai just lied there in bed with the moonlight shining on him through the window as his mind pondered. He thought about his lesson, with Mako, which made him think of his air bending lessons, and then the day of that air bending lesson. The day where he got his first boner. Kai wondered why it happened then. He was playing the whole scene over in his head, thinking about how he was mostly not paying attention, but then he recalled Tenzin. His body was just so…

‘Come on Kai! Don’t think like that! It’s Tenzin for crying out loud!’ He thought to himself

But to his demise, Kai’s body had other intentions for that thought. He began to feel his dick harden at the thought of Tenzin. Kai’s teenage hormones were too much for him to handle and so he slowly began to succumb. He thought of Tenzin again, how muscular he looked. That day during the lesson.

Tenzin’s body was defined, his muscles big, but not too big. His pecs looked amazing and his abs, well just the thought of them made Kai’s dick twitch in his pants. Kai rested his hand on his chest, slowly feeling himself as his hand began to make its way down to his pants. Kai shuddered in pleasure at the slowness of his touch. He wasn’t really sure why he was doing this, but it felt nice and so he let his body continue doing what it wanted to do.

It was not long after Kai’s hand had reached the bulge in his pants. He grabbed it through his pants, letting out a little “Mmmf”. He held onto it for a bit, enjoying the feeling he was giving himself, but being a horny teenager he rushed to get to the fun part.

Kai lifted up his waist and grabbed at his pants and pulled them down, no underwear cause Kai was a commando kid, and revealing his 6-inch hard on dick. He looked down at it, closed his eyes and remembered what Mako showed him. He reached down, placed his hand around his dick and began to stroke it, up and down.

“Oh~ Daamnn~”

Kai kept a steady pace on dick, moving his hand up and down like Mako showed. Involuntarily, Kai’s other hand began to rub his chest, taking its time when going over his nipples. He kept at it, feeling more pleasure as he continued and started to pick up the pace on fast he was stroking.

An image of Tenzin flashed into Kai’s mind again. You would think he would stop and be grossed out, but that was not the case. Kai seemed to like it for some reason and it got him even more excited.

It was a flashback to the air bending lesson again, this time during a meditation session. Kai was not really meditating like he was supposed to. He kind of just looked around and waited for it to be over. He stopped and gazed over at Tenzin again. His body glistened with sweat as it was a hot day. Kai remembered how well his body shined and how he starred for what seemed like ages. His gaze moved downward to Tenzin’s lap and there it was. A somewhat noticeable bulge in Tenzin’s shorts.

Kai spread out his legs more and began to jerk off a little faster at the vision of Tenzin and his bulge. He was not sure why this was happening, why he was doing this to a picture of Tenzin, but it made him feel good. His mind began to wander and imagine what Tenzin’s dick looked like underneath those shorts. Just the thought of seeing Tenzin’s dick and even touching it sent Kai.

Kai began to squirm and wiggle in his bed. His stroking became faster and his breathing picked up. He remembered how Mako played with his balls when he showed him and so Kai took his other hand and began to play with them. His dick began to tingle as the feeling came closer and closer, he began to moan out loud, stroking faster and faster, and then-

“Unnnh, fuuuck~!”

Kai bucked his hips up off the bed and came all over himself. Rope after rope of cum came exploding out of him as he continued to moan in ecstacy, cum landing on his abs, his chest, and some on his cheek. After he had finally finished and dropped his hips back down letting out a big sigh. His breathing began to calm down. Kai looked down all over himself and noticed the mess he made. He reached over the side of his bed and picked up a dirty shirt to wipe it all up. After wiping all the cum that was all over his torso and wiped the cum off his face with his finger. He looked at it for a moment and something inside him told him to taste it, and so he did. Be brought his finger to his mouth and sucked on it, licking the cum off and swallowing it. A part of him kind of liked it and so he wiped some off the shirt he used to clean up and tasted it some more. He kept doing this until the shirt had no more on it.

‘Damn’ he thought. He tossed the shirt off the bed and just laid there, all sprawled out with his now soft dick. He thought about Tenzin and what he was hiding in his shorts some more. He didn’t know why, but he wanted to see it. Kai tried to come up with a plan on how to do so. He knew that the men's showers were communal and open, so there wasn’t much privacy. Kai decided that tomorrow he would follow Tenzin when he went to take his shower and hide in the shower springs in hopes he would see something...


End file.
